Many Songs of Luke and Lorelai
by Luke'sGirl
Summary: A series of songfic oneshots, all LL stories. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!
1. Grown Men Don't Cry

I have been racking my brain to update my other two stories, but I come up with nothing, so I am going to start a series of songfics. I have never really been a fan of songfics, but they are pretty good. Each chapter has nothing to do with the one before, all one-shots.

This song is "Grown Men Don't Cry" by Tim McGraw I am a HUGE country fan, so most songs will be country, sorry if you don't like country.

READ AND REVIEW oh and give my ideas for my other stories PLEASE!!!!

I own NOTHING, no affiliation with Tim or Gilmore Girls, just a HUGE fan. Don't sue I'm poor.

* * *

A/N: In the song where it is (_girl)_ the orignal text is boy, but I needed it to be girl for the story. Also where it says (_truck)_ it was originaly suburban, but once again truck fits in the story better.

Luke Danes at 23, his life was going down the drain, his girlfriend Rachel, who had been dating on and off since high school had left once again. He didn't know why he always let her back in, maybe because he didn't have anyone else. It was only a year after his father's death, he was just now opening the diner, and it wasn't doing so well. He needed a beer so he want to Doose's. When he got there he saw someone he had never seen around town before, a women who looked young, but mature for her age, maybe 20-21. She also had a little child with her about toddler age. They looked like they had it tough. He didn't know why, but he had a very sudden urge to cry.

_I pulled into the shopping center  
And saw a little (girl) wrapped around the legs of his mother  
Like ice Cream melting they embraced  
Years of bad decisions running down her face  
All morning I'd been thinking my life so hard  
and they wore everything they owned Living in a car  
I wanted to tell 'em it would be OK  
But I just got in my (truck) I.. I drove away _

I don't why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't why they say grown men don't cry

It was about 10 years later in November. Luke was coming up on his dark day, it was the 11th aniversiry of his father's death, and his was hitting him hard. He knew he was leting his father down, He was 33 and hadn't been in a relationship with anyone be Rachel. By now he was supposed to be married with kids, a dog, and white picket fence, but he wasn't, he was still alone. He did however have his eye on this woman, the same one he saw a Doose's so many years ago. But right now, he was sitting up in his bed, a dream had been haunting his sleep for the past week. One about his father and himself when he was younger.The next was his dark day, and he was at the grave of his father, and he suddenly go the urge to cry.

_Keep having this dream about my old man  
I'm ten years old and he's holding my hand  
We're talkin' on the front porch  
Watchin the sun go down  
But it was just a dream  
He was a slave to his job and he couldn't be around  
So many things I want to say to him  
But I just placed a rose on his grave and I talked to wind _

I don't why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't why they say grown men don't cry don't cry

About 7 years later, Luke Danes was the happiest man alive. He finally got his whole package. He was married to the woman from the market and had 4 beautiful children. His 20 year oldstep-daughter, that he sees as his own, his 5 year old twin boys that are all boy, rough and tough, and last but not least, his 3 year old baby girl, she was a miracle child, he and his wife of 5 years were told she wasn't goning live, she was born 7 weeks early. They were all sitting on the couch, with the little ones in the adults' lap, as the credits role of Willy Wonka, they all get up to go to bed, but the little girl wants a story, and he was so happy, he got the sudden urge to cry.

_I'm sitting here with my kids and my wife  
And everything I hold dear in my life  
We say grace and thank the lord  
Got so much to be thankful for  
Then it's up the stairs and off to bed  
And my little girl says I haven't had my story yet  
And everything weighing on my mind disappears just like that  
When she lifts her head off the pillow and says I love ya dad _

I don't why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't why they say grown men don't cry

I don't why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't why they say grown men don't cry don't cry

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! 


	2. Wild One

Here is another one, it is "Wild One" By Faith Hill.

I DON'T OWN THIS SONG, OR CHARATERS, OR ANYTHING REALTED TO THEM, except seasons 2-5 on DVD.

* * *

A/N: the lyrics are in regular font, and Lorelai's thoughts will be in italics off to the side

One day Lorelai was just driving to be driving, and filipping through the stations, when one cought her attention, it was country, she never erally listen to country, but it grapped her for some reason.

They said change your clothes  
She said no I won't  
They said comb your hair  
She said some kids don't  
And her parents' dreams went up in smoke _I remembers those days, being an 80's teen with high class parents wasn't easy, and well as much as I love Rory, mine and my parents dreams died._

They said you can't leave  
She said yes I will  
They said don't see him  
She said his name is Bill  
She's on a roll and it's all uphill _It's Chris not Bill, but they didn't like him so much once they found out I was pregnant, actually my dad nearly killed him. For some reason though I loved him, not real love, but your first love._

She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was three years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one runnin' free _Wild, pff, that's understatement, I couldn't stand that life, and wanted away from it so badly, Rory was such a great blessing. I do remember though, it was Christmas Eve and I 5, and I told my dad I was going to go to Yale, just like he did, and be in the insurance buisness, he laughed and told me I wouldn't like the insurance buisness, and I could be anything._

She loves Rock and Roll  
They said it's Satan's tongue  
She thinks they're too old  
They think she is too young  
And the battle lines are clearly drawn _My parents were like a tamer Ms. Kim, but they didn't like my music, and didn't understand me, and I don't think they ever will, we grew up wanting completely different things. Them, that life, me the one I have._

She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was three years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one runnin' free

She has future plans and dreams at night  
When they tell her life is hard she says that's all right _Hard, try hell, but I wouldn't change a thing, I love my life the way it is, and it was hell for me, but I really don't mind it. I think it makes it worth it._

She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was three years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one runnin' free.

_I really like that song, I'm going to have to find it, it is like my life in song form. It's pretty cool, 'Wild One,' By Faith Hill, I've got to remember that._


	3. Little Moments

Nobody review!!! Why the hell not????!?!?!? I won't update again until I get reviews, even if they are constructive criticism, a song you want done, or telling me my story sucks, just Review!!!

* * *

Many little funny stories of Lorelai, in Luke's POV------------------------------------------ 

We were finally married, and on our first aniversery, we decided to go to my cabin for a relaxing week in the woods. No for some reason Lorelai though it would be fun if she drove the entire time we were gone. So one afternoon after swimming all afternoon, she decided that we needed to go the 10 miles into town so she could pick up ice cream, and well, we were out of a certain necessity that on a aniversery trip, you will always need, _condoms_ I don't know how we ran out, well I _know how_, but I couldn't believe we ran out, both of us had packed some, but you never know wih Lorelai. Anyway, we were on our way to the store to get ice cream and condoms, quite a combination, but as she was backing out of the long driveway, she hit a garbage can, _hard_, it fell over, all the trash was all over the ground, and the trash ben was bent up pretty good. She let out a few profanities, it was hilarious, she looked so cute, and just when I thought I couldn't love her more.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
what she backed my truck into  
but she covered her mouth  
and her face got red  
and she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't  
Even act like  
I was mad  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that_

_A few years back when we were only dating, she thought it would be a great idea to test her cooking skills and bake me a cake on my birthday. She wouldn't let anyone help, not me, not Sookie, or even Rory, so for the couple of hours, I was as nerous as hell, sitting on the couch in her living room, trying to watch a football game, I really don't like football as much as baseball, but baseball was out of season. I was so worried she was going to burn herself or break something. Those couple of hours seemed like forever. A team, I don't remember which one, had just got a touchdown, when I heard this beeping, this very annoying beeping. I thought it was the timer on the oven, but I didn't even know she knew how the set it. I yell back to her to turn the damn timer off, when she yelled it wasn't the timer. Shit it was the fire alarm, I ran back into the kitchen, and the room was full of smoke. I turned off the oven,took the cake out, and set it in the sink. When I turned to her, she had tears in her eyes, I pulled her into a big hug. I was about to bust up laughing, but I fought the urge, so I didn't hurt her feeling, because she felt so bad. Just when I thought I couldn't love her more._

_That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector  
in the house was going off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not  
To let her see  
me laugh  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that_

_I don't know how she does it, but I love her to death and back again, sappy I know, but I do. I see her as this amazing woman, not perfect, not by any means, by that's what makes her so much fun, yes I said fun, to be around. She eatsto much junk food, drinks to much coffee, watches stupid movies, listens to crazy music, but love her. So many times she makes it hard, but somehow I can't get enough of her and her insanity._

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's the sudden change of plans  
when she misreads the directions  
and we're lost but holding hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_One night not to long ago, we were watching Casacblanca, a classic, she says, I really don't care what we watch as long as it is with her. We will sit on the couch, with dinner, beer, and junk food for her, just sitting next to each other, tonight like most other nights, I was leaning against the arm, and she was leaning against me, her head on my shoulder. For some reason tonight she was really tired, I think she is working to hard, the inn has been packed lately. Tonight she fell asleep on my arm, and my arm was falling asleep also. But I just looked at her face and she looked so innocent, beautiful, sweet, and just like Lorelai, just when I thought I couldn't love her any more._

_When she's layin on my shoulder  
on the sofa in the dark  
and about the time she falls asleep  
so does my right arm  
and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
she looks so much like an angel  
that I don't wanna wake her up  
yeah I live for little moments  
when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_

* * *

_REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	4. Your Everything

Come ON people REVIEW!!!

This song is for a person who did review, see if you ask, I will try my damnest to give you what you want.

urbanmonkey- this one is for you, it might not be the best, because I don't know this song real well, but I will try.

Oh yeah, I forgot last chapter's song was by Brad Paisley, sorry for not specifying

This song is Your Everything by Keith Urban

AND NO I DON'T OWN IT OR GILMORE GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

Things you need to know for this story, LL have been together for a long time, and Stars Hollow is going to have a talent contest---done before, and probably better, but I like the idea. So deal with it!!!

* * *

"Attention people." Taylor called the town meeting to order. " People, come on we have a lot to cover, attention people."

"We hear you Taylor, get on with it." Babette shouted.

"Okay, as you all know, this meeting has a specific reason for being called, Stars Hollow doesn't have enough winter festivals, so we are going to vote on which one of three chioces to add."

"What!!! Not enough, that's crap Taylor, this town has too many stupid celebrations as it is we don't need any more." Luke stood and shouted.

"Luke come on, sit down, we all know you hate the festivals, but the rest of us like them, so don't be a party pooper, sit." Lorelai said tugging on Luke's jean clad leg.

"Fine, fine." Luke muttered.

"Alright, now that Luke has expressed his well-know opinion, the three choices are, a town camp out," that was met with groans and complaints of it being too cold, "a hot chocolate festival, with all kinds of hot chocolate," once again groans of being too boring, "and finally a talent show."

"Yeah, I like that one sweety." Patty was the one to shout this time. The rest of the crowd seemed to agree.

"Alright, alright, I believe everyone agrees on having the First Annual Stars Hollow Talent Show two weeks from today, at 7:00 sharp, everyone come, meeting ajourned" Taylor called the meeting to a close.

As Luke and Lorelai walked out, Luke was once again complaining about how the festivals are stupid, overrated, and just a reason for everyone to drink Patty's punch, which is will undoubtedly be at the show. Though he was thinking, he had bought an engagement ring and was trying to come up with the perfect way to propose. He didn't like being the center of attention, but how a woman get's proposed to is one of the most important moments of their life, so maybe he could do something.

Lorelai on the other hand was so excited, she was gonna call up Rory and see if she would sing a song with her or something. Just to be sure she would be in the show with her, they would decide on what they would do later, probably the day before and then cram all day to get it right. Oh well, that's what made them Gilmore Girls.

"Sooooo Luke, what are you gonna do?" Lorelai asked.

"What makes you think I would do any thing?"

"I don't know, maybe your amazing talents." She replied raising her brows.

"Lorelai knock it off." Luke said blushing.

"What they are nothing to be ashamed of, they are great abilities."

"Lorelai."

"Fine fine, but I still think you should do something."

"I know you do." She leaned up to kiss him, short and sweet, and they entered her house to go to bed, and yes it was only 8:30, but I doubt they will go to sleep until at least 10:00.

**Skip to the Talent Show** ('cause I can)

The night of the talent show Luke told Lorelai he didn't want to go and encourage this insanity. She decided not to push the issue, it had caused a few disputes these last couple of weeks. Little did Lorelai know, Luke was going to be at the show, and make an appearance.

The show consided of many acts, Kirk did some weird inturpitive dance to "I believe I can fly." How? I don't want to know. There was juggling, dancing, singing, Lorelai and Rory did is a Bangles song. Which? I have no idea, but let's say it was good. Finally it was time for the last act, and when the curtians opened Luke was standing there. He had a guitar and microphone. He was sitting on a stool, strumming his guitar and singing.

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I've never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've givin' to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more then just your man_

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...

His eyes locked with Lorelai's and the whole world disappeared. No matter how cliche it was, it happened.

Lorelai had tears in her eyes.

_When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost_

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
Be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...

I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
I wanna be your everything

I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything

After he had finished, he stood up and walked off the stage, down to right in front of Lorelai, he grabbed her hands got down on one knee and presented a ring.

"Lorelai, I want to be your everything. I have been in love with you for over 10 years, and I never want to stop. Will you Marry Me?"

She was openly crying now, and just stared at him, a few seconds before nodding her head yes. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her, passionately. The entire town cheered.

Needless to say his talents were put to good use later that night.

* * *

What did y'all think, review PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!! I know it wasn't amazing, but review make me better, and tell me what song you want!!! 


	5. Let's Be Us Again

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My internet has been disconnected for a few days, stupid phone company!!! But I'm back and I have a new chapter!!!

This is Lonestar and 'Let's Be Us Again'

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, I mean, what 16 year old girl owns Gilmore Girls and Lonestar, 'cause it sure ain't me!!!

_

* * *

_

Take's place after the break-up in the fifth season, the song is wrote in Lorelai's point of view.

It's 8 o'clock on Friday, and I had a need for some Coffee Ice Cream, so I went to Doose's and as I was walking out, I looked over into the Diner. I don't know why, but I wanted to see him, see if he was hoilding up or doing as bad as I am. It's been a week, and I still had to really pull myself together to walk to the store.

As I look into the diner, we look eyes, and his are so sad, I miss him so much, and I know he isn't too fond of the seperation himself. His scruff is really bad. I know his cooking and costomer service hasn't been up to par. I just want to be back together.

_Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again _

_I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again_

_Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again_

_Oh us again_

I know he can see inside my soul, he has always been able too. I know he can see that I don't want Christopher, I don't think the same as my mother, I know he can tell I need him. Whether he is willing to admitt it or not, but I know he knows. He knows, I want to be back together, and he does too.

_Look at me, I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again_

_Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

We are still looking at each other, when he sets his order pad down and starts walking my way.

_Let's be us _  
_Baby baby what would I do  
I can't imagine life without you _

_Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

He standing right in front of me, completely unreadable, it's kinda creepy. At the same time we step forward, and just hug, we are completely wrapped up in each other. There is not one part of us that is not touching, it isn't dirty, just loving, the closeness. Many people take it for granted, but a hug can be so powerful. I don't know how long we stood there, but when we finally semi-pulled apart, I leaned in and kissed him, softly and somewhat quickly.

_Oh, here I am  
I'm reaching out for you  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again_

"Let's be us again. Luke, let's be us again."

_Oh let's be us again_


	6. Fore She Was Momma

No reviews on the last chapter what is up with that?!?!?!?!?!?

This next shot is one of Jess at Luke's, not an LL, but I still love the song and I wanted to do a fic on it, so here it is.

WARNING: If I don't get reviews I will not update!!!

**Wish I Was Mrs. Danes 117: **I am still working on the fic for "Far Away" sorry it is not up yet!!!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This song is "Fore She Was Momma"_

* * *

_

One while Luke was closing the diner, Jess was in the closet for who knows what reason, and then this box fell at his feet and a picture fell out of it. It had this old time tint to it, he could tell it was back from the late 70's, early 80's. There was a woman in the picture sitting on a motorcycle, next to some guy, flipping the camera off. The woman looked familar, very young, wild, and crazy.

_'Bout ten years old, hide and seek  
I found me in the closet  
Ready or not I stumbled on  
And opened up that box of  
Yearbooks, letters, black and whites  
A hundred, maybe more  
Next thing I know my brothers and me  
Got 'em scattered on the floor (Yeah)_

_There was one of her, flippin' the bird  
Sittin' on a Harley  
And a few with some hairy hippie dude  
Turns out his name was Charlie  
Her hair, her clothes, her drinkin' smokin'  
Had us boys confused  
I'll never forget the day us nosey kids got introduced_

Jess just sat down on the floor back against the closet door, he was memorized by this photo, so taken that he didn't even hear Luke come in the apartment. Luke noticed Jess right off, and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Who's this?" Jess replied.

Luke took a good look at the picture.

"Umm, it looks as if it is your mom with on of her boyfriends. Which one, I'm not sure, but I am positive that that is your mother."

_To Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
Won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama_

Jess sat up all night looking at the pictures, finally around 3 AM he put the box back, but kept that one photo of his mom around the age of 16, with that guy, maybe it was his dad, who knows. Luke said it was one of many, never to be sure which one. His mom was never perfect, not by any means was she the typical Donna Reed, but it was going to be even harder to respect her when he knew she was even more uncontrollable than he was.

_We put that box right where it was  
And never said a word  
But growin' up got hard just tryin'  
Not to picture her  
In anything but aprons, dresses  
Mini-vans and church  
Oh and Daddy would have whooped our butts  
For diggin' up that dirt_

_On Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
She won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But I saw Mama, 'fore she was Mama_

"Uncle Luke..." Jess wanted to know more about his mother, so he went to the source, or the next closest thing.

"It's Luke, just Luke, but what do you want?"

"Can you tell me a little about my mom? I mean if you want."

"Yeah sure, did she ever tell you the time she stole the Doose's Winnebago?"

_We laugh and hang it over her head  
Right above her halo  
Her face turns red when we bring up  
That tie-dyed Winnebago  
She runs and hides and still denies  
That hip high rose tattoo  
She burned that box of forget-me-nots  
When she found out we knew_

_About Mama, 'fore she was Mama  
In a string bikini, in Tijuana  
Won't admit she smoked marijuana  
But that was Mama, 'fore she was Mama_

"Your mother was a crazy teenage girl and hasn't changed too much, but she is still your mom. She has many stories she could tell you, many I don't even know about, and really don't wish to know."

"Yeah." Jess really didn't know what to say, he never really talked too much with his Uncle, but he wanted to know about his mother. He was also in shock about how wild Liz really was. He knew that she had done some things in her day, but never to such a degree. And he never knew how hard it was on Luke, Luke had to grow up way before it was his time.

"Oh, she ever tell you about the time she..."

_And there's that one down in the Bahamas  
But that was Mama, 'fore she was Mama_

_

* * *

_

I know it is out of their character, but I still like it, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	7. One Boy and One Girl

This song is called One Boy and One Girl, once again NOT mine. It is by Collin Raye.

No one reviewed on my last chapter, so you are lucky to be getting this one. I have had it written for a while and I want to post it, so here it is. But I do expect reviews for this chapter and the last, PLEASE!!! Oh and I am working on the last chapter of Welcome to Stars Hollow.

_

* * *

_

Rachel left 8 months ago, and Luke was still in his usual slump. His friend John was getting annoyed by Luke's sulking so he decided that Luke need to go on a date, then mabe he would get over Rachel once and for all. Luke agree'd to meet some woman at a restruant in Hartford.

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"  
At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently  
When she _walked_ in, their eyes met,  
And they both stared  
Right there and then,  
Everyone else disappeared, but _

One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl

He couldn't believe it, that woman John set him up with, was his complete opposite, she loved coffee, junk food, she even had an 11 year old daughter, yes she had her at 16, but it didn't make her seem like she was a trashy, not one bit. She was an amazing mother. He daughter wasn't so bad either, he didn't like kids, but he like her.

Luke and this girl went out several more times, and now they had been dating 3 full years, and he was in love. He never thougt it was possible after Rachel left, but he was gonna propose.

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words.  
The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"  
And he raised her veil  
Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still, for _

One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl

Not a year later he found out she was pregnant. They had been trying, but they had been unsuccessful the first few months, but now they were getting their wish.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratulations, twins" _

One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
